Unexpected Love
by Dr. Crane's Favorite Patient
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by one the the Malfoy's henchman and taken to the manor where Draco decides to take him down the dungeon where they will be behind closed doors
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why? Why me? Why is it always me?" thought Harry as he was running through the woods from one of the Malfoy's henchmen. "Come back here you bloody bastard!" shouted the henchmen. Just as Harry was about to shout back something quite awful he ran face first into a tree and was knocked unconscious. "There you are you bastard, can't run away from me now can you?" the henchmen said with a sneer as he threw Harry over his shoulder and continued to walk to the Malfoy mansion.

_**A few hours later…**_

"What the hell is taking him so damn long!" shouted Bellatrix "he should have been here by now!" "Maybe he got lost or he's just stupid" Narcissa replied "after all he is rather useless." Just after that was said the henchmen walked in and threw the still unconscious Harry to the ground. "I caught him" stated the henchmen "this fucker has a lot of energy in him." After this was said Draco turned around to look at the now slightly awake Harry moving around on the floor. "Henchmen" said Bellatrix "hold his arms so that when he awakens fully he cannot move." Harry now fully awake heard all of this and tried to get up and run but the henchmen was too quick and too strong and caught his arms and held them tightly in place. "Let me go you asshole!" should Harry. "Shut up you bastard!" shouted Bellatrix as she walked over to Harry. "Now tell me….where did you hide it!" "Hide what?" Harry replied. "The horcrux you sarcastic little punk! Where did you hide the horcrux!" Bellatrix shouted as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I will never tell you where I hid it. NEVER!" Harry shouted. "Fine if you won't tell I'll have you thrown in the fucking dungeons! Henchman put him in the dungeon." Bellatrix said right before slapping Harry across the face. "Wait" Draco said as he got up from his chair and walked over to where Harry was standing. "let me take him to the dungeon." The henchman quickly looked at Narcissa to make sure it was ok and got a nod of approval from her and the handed Harry over to Draco. "Thank you" Draco said to him right before he approached the dungeom doors and walked down the stairs closing and locking the doors behind him. "Nice work Malfoy now your locked down here with me dumbass" said Harry with a sneer. "It's a special charm lock that only I can open Harry" Draco replied. "Wait….did you just call me Harry?" Harry said with a confused look on his face. Draco then replied "Yes I did Harry" Just then he leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. At first Harry wanted to jerk away and slap Draco for doing such a thing but then he discovered that he liked the feeling of Draco's soft, warm lips against his. Harry then decided to run his fingers threw Draco's hair and earned a soft moan from the blonde which made the bulge that Harry now had in his pants a little bigger. Draco's tongue then started brushing up against Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. To Draco's delight Harry allowed his tongue to enter. The feeling of Harry's hands in his hair, his tongue entangled with Harry's, and Harry's erection rubbing in between his thighs made the bulge in Draco's pants grow larger. Just then Harry undid Draco's belt and removed his pants and boxers reveling Draco's long, think, hard shaft. Harry stared at it in awe befpre taking it into his mouth and earning a loud moan from Draco. Harry swirled his tongue around the head and the wiggled the tip of his tongue into the little slit at the tip of Draco's head . Harry then licked up and down Draco's dick repeatedly earning a few more moans from the very happy blonde. "You like that Draco?" Harry said in a very seductive tone. The highly aroused Draco said "Yes, please don't stop" With that said he put Draco's entire length into his mouth and deepthroated him. The feeling of his cock against the back of Harry's throat made him practically moan Harry's name. He then began to move his erection in and out of Harry's mouth orally fucking him. Harry didn't seem to mind what he was doing so he grabbed Harry's hair and began moving his head in time with his own thrusts. Harry loved what Draco was doing and began moaning quite loadly as Draco picked up his pace and began giving harder, faster thrusts. He then let go of Harry's hair, speard his legs wider and put his hands up against the wall. Draco then said to Harry "I'm gonna cum." And right after that was said Draco coated Harry's throat with his hot seed. Harry then came covering his boxers with cum. Draco then pulled his dick out of Harry's mouth and began to zip up his pants. "That was amazing." said Draco as Harry stood up. "I agree, but I have a question." Replied Harry. "What is it?" asked Draco. "How long have you wanted to do that?" Harry asked. "Ever since 5th year when I started to get feelings for you. I just never let them show because I was afraid of what might happen but I don't care anymore….I love you Harry." Said Draco with a very sincere look in his eyes." "I started to get feelings for you around the same time but I never let them show for the same reason but I don't care anymore because I love you too Draco." Said Harry. The Draco grabbed Harry's hands and let pulled him in for a kiss. After their lips parted Harry said "We need to get out of here and go somewhere together just you and me but first we need to figure out how to get out of here without them noticing." "I know how" said Draco "we apparate." Then with a flick of Draco's wand they were gone.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before he knew it Harry was in the lake a few feet away from Ron's house with Draco next to him. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked. "You said you wanted to go somewhere alone together right?" said Draco. "Yeah but why are we here?" Harry asked still confused. "You need to grab your stuff don't you?" replied Draco. "Yeah I guess I do." Harry said no longer confused. Harry and Draco then continued to walk toward the Weasley house hand in hand. As they approached the door Draco let go of Harry's hand and moved away from the door hiding against the side of the house. "What are you doing? Aren't you coming with me?" Harry asked. "With our past and with what your friends think of me I don't think it would be wise for me to walk in with you and plus we would have a lot of explaining to do and I don't know about you but that's not something I wanna do right now." Draco replied. "I never thought about it that way but yeah you have a point" Harry said "I'll be right out. I'll tell whoever's home I need to go somewhere by myself and clear my head." Harry then opened the door and walked inside. Almost as soon as he walked in he heard Ron walking down the stairs. "Harry? What are you doing here? It's nice to see you!" Ron said. "Hey Ron it's nice to see you too. I'm here to grab my stuff. I need to go somewhere alone and clear my head " Harry said as he walked past Ron to go upstairs. "I'll be down in a minute." After Harry got upstairs he went into his room and grabbed his suitcase out of the closet and started packing his clothes and other essentials. After he finished packing he walked downstairs and saw Ron standing in the same spot he left him. "So where you gonna be? Maybe I can come visit you after you've cleared your head while my families in Romania." Ron said. "I honestly have no clue where I'm gonna be but when I come back I'll be sure to visit." Harry replied then said his goodbyes to Ron and gave him a hug before walking out the door. "That was easier then I thought it would be." Said Harry as he walked over to Draco. "I'm glad it was" Draco said right before pulling Harry in for a quick kiss. "Alright let's go." "Any clue where we're gonna go?" Harry asked as he grabbed Draco's hand and began walking away from Ron's house with him. "I was thinking that we could go to Sirius's house if it was ok with you, I mean after all he was you godfather." Draco said as he stopped with Harry right in front of the lake they landed in. "Sure, that sounds like a great place to go." Harry replied. "Ok off to Sirius's house we go." Draco said. He then pulled out his wand and with one quick flick of his wrist they were gone. They then appeared in front of Sirius's house; Harry then pulled out his wand and whispered a charm. One of the apartment buildings started to move to the left causing Sirius's house to appear. Harry then said, "Let's go inside." The two lovers then walked inside hand in hand. "Let's go put your stuff up in the bedroom." Draco said as he led Harry towards the stairs. They then walked up the stairs and walked in the bedroom. Harry then put his stuff on the floor and walked over to Draco and kissed him on the lips. He then brushed his tongue against Draco's lips asking permission to enter. Draco almost instantly opened his mouth and allowed Harry's tongue to enter. He then slid his own tongue into Harry's mouth and they both moaned from the pleasure. Draco then unbuckled Harry's belt, unzipped his pants and started giving him a handjob. Harry moaned as Draco began moving his hand up and down faster and faster. Harry then parted their lips and removed Draco's shirt revealing his abs. He then started sucking on Draco's nipple while his hands were running through the blonde's hair. Draco moaned loudly and said "I need you Harry…. now." Harry then removed his mouth from Draco's nipple and said, "Then take me." Draco then pulled his hand out of Harry's pants and pushed him on the bed. He then removed Harry's clothes and the rest of his own clothes and flipped Harry over on his stomach. "This is my first time so be gentle." Harry said as Draco used a charm to spread lubricant on his erection. Draco then put lubricant on two of his fingers and put them in Harry's entrance sliding them up and down trying to stretch Harry. Harry then moaned at the pleasure as Draco slid a third finger into his entrance. "Take me now…. I'm ready." Harry said. Draco then pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Harry and began to slide his erection in gently so as to not hurt Harry. He then began moving in and out slowly but picked up his pace giving faster thrusts when he saw the look of pleasure on Harry's face. "Harder." Harry said as he moaned with pleasure. Draco then pulled out of Harry and gave a hard, fast thrust hitting Harry's prostate. Harry gave a loud moan as he said, "Hit that spot again." Draco then began giving hard, fast thrusts hitting that same spot over and over again moaning from the pleasure and the feeling of Harry's hot, tight walls surrounding him and squeezing him. As Draco continued to hit Harry's prostate Harry said "I'm gonna cum." "Then cum." Draco replied. Harry then came covering the bed with his seed while moaning Draco's name. Draco then came covering Harry's inner walls with his hot seed while moaning Harry's name. He then collapsed on top of Harry and said, "That was the best sex I've ever had." "You are amazing Draco." Harry replied smiling. Draco then pulled out of Harry and laid next to him and said, "Thanks baby so are you." He then kissed Harry gently on the lips. After their lips parted Harry said, "I love you baby." Draco then said with a smile "I love you too babe." "Let's go camping." Harry said. "Camping?" Draco replied raising an eyebrow. "Yes" Harry said, "Just you and me what do you say?" Draco then replied with a smile "I'd love too."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Harry and Draco got out of bed and started to get dressed Harry said "I've got some camping supplies in my closet if you want to bring them with us." "No that's not necessary I already got everything set up where we'll be camping." Draco said as he finished getting dressed. "Oh really? Where are we going?" Harry asked as he too finished getting dressed. Draco then replied with a smile "You'll find out." With that said Draco grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated to the spot they're going to be camping.

The two then appeared in the woods next to their tent by a beautiful lake. "Oh Draco it's beautiful." Harry said in awe. "I knew you'd love it, I was hoping we could stay up and watch the sunset together." "I would love to." Harry said with a smile as he leaned in to give Draco a quick peck on the lips. "What do you want to do? Everything's already set up so we don't have to do that." Draco asked. "I have an idea." Harry said in a seductive tone as he grabbed his lover's hands and pulled him into the tent.

Harry then pushed Draco on the bed and got on top of him. The two began kissing passionately as their tongues became entangled with each other. Just then Harry pulled away and said, "It's my turn." He then pulled out his wand and used a charm to remove all their clothes. "I like that charm." Draco said as Harry flipped him over on his stomach. Harry then picked up his wand and used a charm to put lubricant on his fingers. He then put two fingers in Draco's entrance and began moving in and out and using scissor motions to stretch Draco. This earned a moan from Draco as Harry added a third finger and began using the same motions but moving his fingers faster. Draco then moaned a little louder and said, "I'm ready. Take me now." Harry then removed his fingers and positioned himself over Draco's entrance. "Is this your first time?" he asked. "Yes but I like pain so don't be gentle." Replied Draco. Harry then thrust into Draco fast and hard. He began repeating this motion over and over again.

Harry then changed angles and began doing the same thing but this time hitting Draco's prostate. "Hit that spot again." Draco said as he moaned with pleasure. Harry then began hitting that spot over and over again as he came closer and closer to cumming. Draco then came covering the bed sheets. The feeling of Draco's walls clenching around him made Harry cum as well. He then collapsed on top of Draco and said "That was amazing." "Yes it was, you're very good at it. Let's get dressed and go outside and start a fire I don't wanna miss the sunset." Draco said. "Ok, let's go." Harry said as he pulled out of Draco. The two then got dressed but as Harry began walking to go outside he noticed Draco was walking toward his bureau. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to watch the sunset?" Harry asked as Draco reached his bureau. "I do I'll be out in a minute." Draco said before opening his bureau drawer. "Ok" Harry said as he walked outside and sat on the log and started a fire.

Suddenly he felt arms around his waist as Draco sat next to him. "Just in time." Draco said as the two watched the sunset over the lake. Just the he removed his arms from Harry's waist and said "I have a question." he then got down on one knee, pulled a ring out of his pocket and said "Will you marry me?" "Yes! Of course I will!" Harry said full of excitement. Draco then put the ring on Harry's finger and said "I love you Harry forever and always." "I love you too Draco forever and always." They then shared a short, sweet kiss. "There's something I have to tell you." Harry said turning to face Draco. "What is it?" Draco asked grabbing Harry's hands. "I'm pregnant." Harry said. "Really? That's wonderful!" Draco said wide-eyed and smiling. "Yes really." Harry said putting Draco's hand on his stomach. "I'm so excited! I'm sure our baby is going to turn out as beautiful as you are." Draco said smiling. "And I hope that our baby has your eyes, because they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" Harry replied smiling too. "I love you." "I love you too" Draco replied "forever and always."

The End


End file.
